Trueshot to the Heart, Ezreal's Journey
by Oventoasted
Summary: Here's the rest of chapter 4, and I really hope you enjoy it. I know, there's been a lot of sexy so far, but I do plan to smooth it out in the future (or not, let me know what you guys want in a review or pm). What is Noxus planning? How is Ezreal involved? What will happen to Ezreal and Lux? Find out, in Chapter 5! Coming soon! (i hope)
1. Chapter 1: Victory!

**Chapter 1****: Victory**

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!", boomed the announcer in Summoner's Rift as Ezreal crouched in the brush, looking for a sign of his opponent. Behind him, Lux was bent, ready to unleash her magic.

"I'm going to drop a ward in the next bush, Ezreal. Get ready.", she said, inching forward to the edge of the brush.

"Okay, just be careful.", he replied, a tone of arrogance mixed with concern on his voice. With that, Lux tossed the ward, revealing Sivir and Janna. Immediately, Ezreal fired off a shot, nailing Sivir directly in the chest. She didn't hesitate. The battle hardened maiden drew back her arm, and let fly her massive cross blade as a whirlwind ripped through the bush. Ezreal was quick. He teleported, narrowly dodging the blade and Janna's magic. Lux was not so lucky, but she managed to land her Binding Light, rooting the two women to the ground long enough for Ezreal to unleash a series of blows on Sivir, downing her quickly.

"FIRST BLOOD!", the announcement went out.

"Good job, babe!", Lux shouted.

As Janna retreated, another whirlwind tore across the field, knocking Lux back into the air. Ezreal teleported again, with a direct hit to Janna's back, followed by several more blasts to finish her off.

"BLUE TEAM DOUBLE KILL!"

"Ha, child's play!", Ezreal exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Ezreal and Lux went to work on the mindless minions as they fought their battle to the death.

"Nicely done! Keep that up, and this match is in the bag!" Lux cheered, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Stop, Lux. I need to focus.", he replied, moving away from her.

"Geez, Ez. It's just a practice match. Relax.", she said, rolling her eyes.

Ezreal just glared at her and kept blasting down the wave of minions. Out from the bush near the river, Sivir's cross blade came spinning straight for the two of them. Ezreal just barely ducked out of the way, but Lux took the hit squarely in her shoulder, and fell to the ground. Janna was back with another whirlwind headed directly for Lux.

"Lux! Look out!", he cried, but it was too late. The wind ripped through the Lady of Luminosity, killing her. "Damn," he spat as he retreated back to the safety of his tower, "I told her to be careful."

"What's the matter, Explorer?", Sivir taunted, "Were you distracted by my beauty?"

"Not on your life, you man-armed whore!", he retorted.

Sivir was livid, "You little brat! I'll teach you some manners!", she declared, punctuating her anger with another deadly throw of her cross blade.

Ezreal teleported out of the way, but just barely. "How do you keep missing with those big man arms? Are you throwing with your eyes closed?"

Just as he finished the sentence, Talon appeared from the trees nearby and put his blade to Ezreal's throat, "Looks like you're going back to the summoning platform.", he uttered darkly.

Just as Talon was about to finish off the boy, a ball of light flew towards them, "You get your hands off him!", Lux shouted as she flung her binding light at Talon.

Talon immediately released him to get away from the barrage of magic Lux had just thrown at him, but yet another whirlwind blasted across the ground, this time knocking Ezreal into the air. As he fell back to the ground, Sivir's blade met him in the air, cutting him across his front. Talon then took his opening, jumping up to grab him.

"Good bye, Explorer.", he whispered as he plunged his blade into Ezreals throat.

"NO! Ezreal!", Lux cried. No matter how many times she saw death on the Fields of Justice, it always seemed real to her. She quickly composed herself, and stayed hidden behind her tower, popping out every so often to kill the minions that pushed up to it.

Ezreal floated above Summoner's Rift, in the ever familiar limbo that he was required to wait in. He took this opportunity to check on his teammates. Malphite was heading to the middle lane to help Gragas gank his opponent, Malzahar. Meanwhile, up in the top lane, Gankplank fought on Ezreal's team against Riven. _"Looks like they're doing alright,"_ he thought, _"but where the hell was Malphite when I needed him?"_

Suddenly, Ezreal felt himself being pulled towards the ground. He was back in business! He picked up an extra Doran's Blade, and headed out to his lane.

The battle went on, with Ezreal's team far in the lead for most of the match. He only died a a few more times, each death dealt by Talon; it was a good match for Ezreal.

"BLUE TEAM VICTORY!" the announcer shouted over Summoner's Rift as the purple team's nexus exploded and the summoning magic shielded the combatants from harm.

The ten competitors were teleported out of Summoner's Rift and back into the summoning chambers. They stood facing each other on a large stone platform, similar to the ones on the Fields of Justice. They all, with the exception of Sivir and Ezreal, shook hands.

"Too bad I couldn't get any ganks up top." Riven muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Talon sneared, giving Riven an icy stare.

"I said: Did we even have a jungler?" she raised her voice.

"Now now, lass," Gankplank interrupted, "Let's not get 'r panties in a twist. Let's hav'a drink 'nstead!"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" Gragas laughed, slapping Gankplank on the back, "Let's head to the bar. I've just made a new brew yesterday. I'm sure there's some left!"

"Fine, I guess I could use a drink after teaming up with that... that NOXIAN!", she growled.

"Aye! That's the spirit! Come on, lass! Let's hav'a drink!", and with that, Gragas, Riven, and Gankplank took their leave.

Talon spat on the ground, glad to see that traitor to Noxus leaving. "Irritating wench." he hissed under his breath. He looked over to see Ezreal; Lux was hanging on his arm and showering him with praise. Ezreal just looked annoyed. He approached, more or less unnoticed. "That was a great match," he said, extending his hand. "You're very skilled."

Ezreal rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he said taking the assassin's hand in a firm shake. "You're not bad yourself, I guess."

"Come on, darling," Lux interrupted, "We have to go see Garen." She then turned up her nose and whirled Ezreal around on his heels and marched him out of the room, leaving Talon by himself.

* * *

After a long and boring evening with Lux, Garen, and Xin Zhao, Ezreal finally took leave of the Demacian quarters and headed to his own room. "Why are we together?", he thought to himself, "She's just so annoying sometimes."

Truth be told, although Ezreal would never admit it to himself, he kept her around because she adored him. He is egotistical and, at least in his own mind, rightly so. He's a skilled fighter and explorer, and he was a government employee before he was even ten years old. He's a genius. Why shouldn't she adore him?

"Hey there, Ezreal.", came a woman's voice from behind him. "What are you doing out so late? Seeing your little girlfriend?"

"Caitlyn, why do you insist on sneaking up on me all the time?", he muttered, spinning around to face her.

She wore her standard purple uniform, if you could call it that. She took some steps towards the boy, and put her arm around his shoulder. She leaned in and spoke softly, "Oh, Ezzy, why don't you loosen up a bit?", she joked. Ezreal could smell alcohol on her breath. "After all, it's not like I'm going to gank you. Talon took care of that earlier, from what I heard." She giggled a bit at that.

"Been hitting the bar, Cait?", he questioned, clearly bothered by her booze breath.

"Maaaybe. I might have met up with your teammates from your last match.", she smiled impishly, "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What are you up to so late?"

"None of your business. Why don't you go to bed?", he said as he brushed her arm from his shoulders. "It's late, and aren't you scheduled for guard duty in the morning?"

"You know, Ezzy, why do you stay with that girl? She's so beneath you, you know. You could do-"

"Shut up, Cait! What Lux and I do is not your business, so just-"

"Oh, Ezzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. All I'm trying to say is that you're just so desireable. You could have any woman here, you know...", she leans in close enough so that her lips touch his ear, and he can feel her warm breath on his neck, "Any woman." At that, she stood up straight again, "But, you keep dating your little Lux. I'm sure you're happy." She turns away and heads up the hall to her own room. "Good night, Ezzy.", she says seductively as she gently closes the door.

Thoroughly flustered now, Ezreal storms off to his room and shuts the doors as hard as he can without making too much noise. "How dare she talk about Lux that way?!", he thought to himself. He was mad at Caitlyn, but maybe she was right? "No," he thought, "Lux was always the best at everything she does. That's why I'm with her. We're both the best at what we do. We belong together."

He hadn't totally convinced himself, but he wasn't going to keep himself up all night over it. He changed into his sleeping clothes, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

A dream came to Ezreal. He was in the tunnels beneath Piltover, a place he was very familiar with. It was dark, and he pulled his goggles over his eyes. "That's better," he said to himself, "Now, what was I looking for?" He took some steps forward, rounded a bend in the tunnel, and there it was!

"Aha!," he exclaimed, as he approached an ancient looking hextech device. He bent down to examine it as he pulled out his picks to begin digging it out of the dirt. Suddenly, there was a faint breathing behind him. He whipped his head around, only to see the darkness of the tunnels.

He turned back around and kept digging, grinning to himself at his find. He wasn't sure what the device was, but he had found it the last time he had adventured down in the tunnels. He hadn't had his picks, so he had to come back today. The breathing sound came again, closer this time.

Ezreal barely had time to turn around before a blade was at his throat. He rolled backwards just in time to narrowly avoid a fatal blow. In one swift motion, he got back to his feet and lifted his arm to fire a blast of magical energy at his assailant. Something was wrong. No blast came. He glanced down at his wrist to see that his armlet was missing. "Shit," he muttered. He was cornered and without his magic.

"Looks like you should have learned to use real magic, Explorer," his assassin taunted. Ezreal met his gaze.

"Talon! How did you get in here?", he questioned, angry and impressed at the same time.

"Well, it's easy when you're a Noxian assassin."

"Hmph. I hate Noxians."

"That's too bad, Explorer," Talon replied as he lunged, grabbing Ezreal by the throat and pressing him against the wall of the tunnel, "Because Noxians have grown fond of you," he leaned in close as he said this. "So much, that they've sent me to give you a message..."

"AHHH!" Ezreal awoke with cold sweat, breathing hard, and his heart was thumping in his chest. He looked over to his beside table, where he kept his armlet. It was there. "What the hell was that?," he thought to himself. He shook his head a few times, rolled over, and laid his head down.

After twenty or so minutes of tossing and turning, Ezreal decided that he was just not going to be able to get to sleep again tonight. He threw off the blanket, got out of bed, and went to the window to gaze out at the woods that his window faced. "Sometimes, I wish I could just go." he thought wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Dark

**Chapter 2****: Light and**** Dark**

It was the next morning, and Ezreal had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He was awoken by a loud knock at his door. The door opened, and Lux entered. She crept quietly up to the edge of the bed. "Ezreal," she cooed, "it's time to get up." Ezreal was faced away from her. He didn't turn over, but he did make some incomprehensible mumbling noises. "What did you say, sweetie?" she inquired, stroking his longish blond hair.

He turned his head slighty, still faced away from her, "I said, 'Leave me alone'," he whined, pulling the blanket over his head. Ezreal was always grumpy in the morning, but today he was especially annoyed because of his lack of sleep.

Lux frowned at him, "What's your problem this morning?" she prodded. "You have a match soon. You need to get up."

"Uggh... Can't someone else fill in for me?"

"No, Ezreal, you were specifically chosen. You need to get up, lazy. Breakfast is already being served in the dining hall. You're going to miss it if you don't get moving."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat if you're going to fight, and you are going to fight. You can't just not show up!" she urged, yanking the blanket off of the bed and tossing it across the room. Then, her wand lit up, and she created a blinding flash of light.

"Ah! Lux, what the hell!" Ezreal cried, immediately jumping out of bed and covering his eyes to avoid the light.

Lux stopped the light, "Glad to see you're out of bed, dear," she said, smiling sweetly. "Now, get dressed and we'll go down to the dining hall and have breakfast." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

There was no way Ezreal was getting back into that bed, for fear of another waking from Lux, so he decided to get ready. He grabbed a towel from the closet and went to the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, and had obviously not slept well.

* * *

Now dressed and properly groomed, Ezreal headed to the dining hall. He opened the bedroom doors, and Lux was standing just outside. She looked a little annoyed, "There you are." she said, putting on a smile. She frowned then, "You look terrible. Didn't you sleep last night?"

Ezreal glared at his girlfriend, "No, I didn't," he said, clearly upset, "Why do you think I didn't want to get up?"

Lux looked worried, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, "let's just go eat so I can get this match over with."

With that, the couple headed towards the dining hall. Lux tried to grab Ezreal's hand, but he pulled it away. He was still thinking about his nightmare. It probably didn't matter, but it was unsettling to think of what could happen to him if he was caught by his enemies without his armlet.

Lux and Ezreal entered the dining hall. "Go and sit with Garen and Jarvan. I'm going to get us some food."

"Whatever," he said, walking over to the Demacians. Garen and Jarvan were talking about their matches from yesterday.

"So, I was hiding in the bush, and- Ezreal! How are you this morning?" Garen said welcomingly.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Didn't you sleep? We didn't keep you too long last night, did you?"

"No. I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Well, you've got a match today, don't you? You can at least have a good meal!" Ezreal didn't know why Garen always seemed to shout, but it seemed like he was especially loud this morning.

"I'm back, guys," Lux said, smiling. She sat down with two plates of food, and slid one to Ezreal.

* * *

After breakfast, Ezreal headed to the summoning chambers to meet with his team before the match. He was gravely disappointed with the team that had been picked for him. In his team's summoning room, there waited LeBlanc, Katarina, Blitzcrank, and Talon. "Ugh," he thought, "Noxians, I hate those guys."

"BEEP BOOP, Good morning, Ezreal." Blitzcrank said.

Ezreal has only recently moved from Piltover to the Institution of War, and he still wasn't sure how to respond to the golem. "Uh, good morning..." he said, unsure of whether or not the mechanical man knew what he was saying.

"Ugh," Katarina groaned, "What is that little twerp doing here?"

"I'm your reluctant carry," he said, "and I'm not exactly happy about this, either."

"Did you have a nice dream?" LeBlanc said, smiling misgieviously.

Ezreal shot her a dark look. "Was she behind what happened last night?" he thought. Ezreal wasn't exactly sure what LeBlanc was capable of, but she is an illusionist.

"Guys, we're on a team. We need to be able to work together." Talon interjected.

"BEEP BOOP, that would be the most logical step." Blitzcrank replied.

"Champions, prepare for battle!" the announcer exclaimed. A blue light surrounded the champions, and they began the summoning process. Ezreal's sight blured, and there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded, he was in Summoner's Rift on the purple summoner's platform.

"Alright," Talon said, "I'll be roaming the jungle. I'll try to keep an eye on you guys. Contact me through the summoners if you need me."

They left for the Anchient Golem. "THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN!" the announcer boomed. Seconds later, a blast of fire came from the bushes and slammed directly into LeBlanc, followed by a charging Alistar.

Talon was quick to attack Annie. He launched himself through the trees and put his blade to her throat. She screamed, and Alistar turned and charge at him, knocking him backwards.

Katarina took aim, and threw her blade at Alistar. It struck him and bounced off and hit Annie, dealing a heavy blow to her. Talon and Ezreal followed up with with a combined attack. Talon threw his blades out, slowing her down to give Ezreal enough time to deal the final blows.

"FIRST BLOOD", came the announcement, as Alistar retreated.

Now that the threat was out of the way, Talon, LeBlanc, and Ezreal took down the golem to give Talon the blue buff. Afterwards, they parted ways and Ezreal headed to his lane to meet up with Blitzcrank.

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!"

When Ezreal arrived at the lane, Blitzcrank was already hiding in the magically-concealed bush, waiting for his chance to strike. He had already placed a ward in the bush in front of him, but it was empty. Ezreal took his place in the bush behind his "ally".

"BEEP BOOP, greetings, Explorer." Blitzcrank said.

"Hi," he replied, "Just make sure to grab their carry."

"BEEP BOOP, Affirmative." With that, Alistar and Caitlyn came into range, and Blitzcrank launched his giant metal hand at Caitlyn. Unfortunately, Alistar lept in front of her just in time to block the golem.

Ezreal got out of the way, just as Alistar slammed Blitzcrank into the air as Caitlyn fired her Piltover Peacemaker, nailing Blitz. When Blitzcrank was on the ground again, he delivered a power-up fist into Alistar's jaw, popping him into the air long enough for him to get away. Ezreal took the chance to take a few shots at Alistar.

Alistar roared with ferocity, and he and his carry retreated to the safety of their tower to recover. Ezreal began destroying the wave of minions while Blitzcrank waited silently in the brush for his chance to grab Caitlyn.

Soon enough, Caitlyn showed herself to kill the minions near her tower. She was too close to the tower for Ezreal to hit her, but Blitzcrank made his move. He shot his hand at Caitlyn, and this time Alistar didn't have time to get in the way. Caitlyn let out a scream as she was pulled away from her tower. When she reached Blitzcrank, Ezreal fired off several blasts from his armlet as Blitz knocked her into the air.

As soon as she hit the ground, Caitlyn launched her net to get away from the steam golem just as Alistar charged from the safety of the tower, slamming into Blitzcrank to knock him away from Caitlyn as the threw down a snap trap directly behind Ezreal, which he stepped directly onto, locking him in place.

Ezreal didn't know what happened next. He found himself floating above Summoner's Rift.

The rest of the match was more or less a disaster for Ezreal. When he wasn't getting ganked by Fiddlesticks, the enemy jungler, Caitlyn was shooting him down. Talon tried his best to counter jungle, but he just couldn't stop Fiddlesticks.

Finally, the end of the match came. Ezreal's team won, but only after a very long fight. "PURPLE TEAM VICTORY!" boomed the announcer as the blue nexus exploded. The champions were engulfed in a blue light and transported to the summoning chambers, where they shook hands and parted ways.

"Ezzy," Caitlyn said, "Did you let me kill you?" she taunted, smiling.

Ezreal just rolled his eyes and ignored her, leaving silently. Waiting outside the chamber, was Talon. "She's such a bitch sometimes," he commented.

Ezreal didn't like Noxians, but he felt the same way right now, "Yeah," he said as he continued to head away from the summoning chamber.

Talon followed him, attempting to be friendly, "You know, we're at peace right now, you don't have to hate Noxians so much," he put his hand on Ezreal's shoulder, attempting to hold him back a bit.

"You're all my enemy." Ezreal respond, pulling himself away from Talon.

"To be fair, I was forced into service by the Noxian High Command," Talon pointed out. Ezreal kept walking. "It's the same way that you were forced into the League of Legends by that armlet you wear."

Ezreal stopped at that, "What do you mean?" he inquired, "You were forced into service?"

"Yes," Talon replied, "when I was younger, the High Command sent assassins after me to recruit me into their ranks. I killed so many of them, resisting them."

"What finally made you join them?" Ezreal was genuinely curious now.

"A blade to my throat," he replied. Ezreal looked shocked, "It was General Du Couteau. He was able to best me in combat, and so he told me that i was either to join the ranks of the Noxian High Command, or die where I stood."

"I guess you didn't have much of a choice."

"No, I didn't," Talon sighed, "and now I'm bound to the house Du Couteau."

"Well, I'm going to my room. I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh, come on. Neither of us has a match tomorrow. Let's grab a drink." Talon smiled, "I'll buy."

"We don't pay for anything here," Ezreal retorted.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right? What's the harm in a few drinks?" he moved in front of Ezreal, "Besides, would you rather spend the night listening to your girlfriend drone on with Garen and the other Demacians?"

Checkmate. Drinks, even with a Noxian, was probably better than sitting around, bored out of his mind while he listened to the endless droning of the Demacians. He sighed, "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Ezreal and Talon went off to the bar. After several drinks each, they left, laughing with each other, not really sure who was holding up who. As they stumbled down the hall, a shrill voice interrupted their laughter, "Ezreal! What the hell are you doing!?" It was Lux, and she was glaring at the two of them.

"Oh, Luthxs," he slurred, "How're you?"

"Get away from that... that Noxian!" she demanded, yanking him away.

"Kay, see you, Talon!"

"So, instead of having dinner with me, you decided to go get drunk with the enemy!" she accused, "What were you thinking? Do you know what Demacia would think if-"

"But, I'm not a Damatian!" he insisted, "an I'm a-"

"You're drunk, Ezreal. You need to go to be. We can talk about this tomorrow." she interrupted.

Ezreal was frustrated now. He yanked his arm away from Lux, "Why are you so controlling?" he yelled, "I kin do whaddev'r I wan'!" He stormed off to his room, leaving Lux in the empty hallway.

When he got to his room, he slammed the door and laid on his bed on his back while he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe Caitlyn was right," he thought out loud, "Maybe Lux isn't right for me..."

There was a knock at the door, "Go away, Lux!" Ezreal shouted.

"It's me." Talon's voice came from behind the door. Ezreal pulled himself off the bed and stumbled over to the door and opened it a crack, "Hey. Sorry about that." he appologized.

"It's not your fault, we've been having problems-" Ezreal started, but he was interrupted when Talon lunged at him, pressing his mouth against Ezreal's, causing the two of them to stumble backwards and fall onto Ezreal's bed. He pushed Talon off of him, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I just thought that-" Talon started to explain.

"Look, I don't-" Ezreal began, "I... um... I don't..." he just couldn't find the words.

"You don't what?" Talon inquired.

"I..." Ezreal just couldn't say what he wanted, and he wasn't really sure what he wanted to say. "I don't know..." he said, pulling Talon back in.


	3. Chapter 3: Time off

**Chapter 3****: Time Off**

The morning came. Ezreal slept very well, but he was waken by a loud knock on his door. This had become routine for him and Lux. Every morning, she would come to his room to wake him up. Ezreal felt someone moving beside him. He pulled back the blanket, and Talon was lying there naked, with his clothes strewn on the floor. "Shit," Ezreal cursed, shaking Talon awake, "wake up!"

Talon was groggy and hung over from their night of drinking. Ezreal saw his bedroom door opening, and a feeling a dred began to creep over him, "Oh no," groaned, covering his face in preparation for Lux's rage.

Lux stepped into the room, "Good morning!" she said, putting on a smile, "I hope you slept well. I'm sorry about last night."

"Last night?" Ezreal questioned. The night was all a blur to him. He remembered that he and Lux were arguing about something, but he couldn't remember exactly what. He tried to remember more, but he was just drawing a blank. "It's okay," he said, still not really sure how he should respond.

"I was just really angry that you were with that-"

"Talon..." he interrupted. "Where is he?" he thought, discreetly glancing around the room.

"Er, yes..." Lux said, "and I might have overreacted." she continued. She kept talking, but Ezreal let his thoughts wander. He was thinking back to last night. The drinks, Lux's anger, and then... Talon...

Ezreal blushed, thinking about his encounter last night. "Ezreal, are you listening?"

"Huh? Uh... yeah. Look, Lux, can we just meet up later?" Ezreal said, only half paying attention.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Can you just... go? I'll see you later," he demanded, getting out of bed. He realized that he didn't have any clothes on, and so used the blanket in an attempt to cover himself.

"Uh, sure. I'll, um... I'll see you later." With that, Lux turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"That was close," Talon laughed, crawling out from under the bed. "I think I need to get going before Katarina starts looking for me."

"Oh, okay." Ezreal replied, feeling uneasy. Talon was still naked, and Ezreal kept averting his eyes, "Look, Talon, I don't think I like... men..."

"But, last night..." Talon teased, moving in on Ezreal and touching his cheek with the back of his hand. "You seemed like you enjoyed it, at least," he continued, pressing his lips to Ezreal's neck.

Ezreal pulled himself away from the assassin, "I don't even remember what happened," he insisted.

"You don't have to remember to know you enjoyed it. You said it was your first time, but it sure didn't seem like it," he continued, pulling Ezreal closer to him, "besides, it doesn't seem like you and Lux are getting anywhere." Talon smiled.

Ezreal was trembling, and his face was bright red, "I-I... This isn't right," he said, turning away from Talon and shaking his head.

Talon grabbed Ezreal from behind and pushed him onto the bed, "What is right? What makes one thing right and another wrong, hm?" he prodded, turning Ezreal over so that he was facing him. In this moment, everything seemed to stand still for Ezreal as he took in the experience. He studied Talon's naked body.

"He's so muscular..." Ezreal thought, "and so powerful..." The thoughts kept pushing themselves into Ezreal's head. He began to get nervous. His palms started sweating, and he began trembling harder as Talon caressed Ezreal's thick blond hair. He was aroused. "I-" Ezreal started, "What are you-"

"Shh," Talon interrupted, "just relax, Ezreal. It's just like last night..." he said, leaning forward to kiss his captive.

Everything felt wonderful, but something was bothering the explorer, "Wait, Talon."

"Relax, Ezreal," he insisted, "Just relax." Talon turned the boy over on his stomach and began rubbing his shoulders. Ezreal began to relax a bit. It felt so good.

"Ah, Lux never does this for me," he sighed, "it's really- AH!" Just then, Ezreal felt the pressure. It hurt so much for a few seconds, and Ezreal gritted his teeth as Talon forced his way in. "Talon!"

"Sshh, Ezreal. Just relax. It'll be okay." Talon cooed reasuringly.

As Ezreal laid there, the pain quickly faded and was replaced with a feeling of great pleasure as Talon continued. "Talon..." Ezreal gasped, "I-I'm..."

Talon went faster, as Ezreal shoved his face into the pillow, moaning in ecstasy.

"Ezreal!" Talon cried, speeding up even more.

Suddenly, there was a warmth inside of him, and his loins began to tingle. "I'm going to-" Ezreal groaned, "Ahhh!" Then, the bed was wet, and Ezreal felt relieved. He was breathing heavily, and Talon lifted himself off of Ezreal.

Ezreal just laid there. He was exhausted and sweating. Talon turned him over and kissed him again, "That was hot," he said, smiling, "but I have to go now. I have to meet with Katarina and Swain."

"Ugh, Noxians." Ezreal rolled his eyes.

"We're not all bad," Talon teased, smiling as he dressed himself.

"Well, when can we get together again?" Ezreal asked.

Talon laughed, "I thought you don't like men?"

Ezreal blushed, "Well, I-"

Talon hugged him, "It's okay..." he assured.

Ezreal pulled away, "You have to get going, don't you?" He would say just about anything to be by himself right now.

"I do. Maybe we'll see each other again, soon?"

"I don't know..." Ezreal blushed, "I mean- Lux is always around, and-"

Ezreal turned to Talon, but he was already out the window. He couldn't risk using the door, for fear of being seen. Ezreal sighed. He wasn't sure what to think now. He knew one thing, though: he had to talk to Lux eventually. If he didn't, she was sure to find out. After all, she can make herself invisible, so she could be spying on him right now. He wasn't sure how to handle this kind of thing. After all, the relationship between Lux and Ezreal is, at this point, more political than romantic. The two champions' union would further solidify the ties between Piltover and Demacia, but was that worth tolerating Lux's overbearing behavior?

Ezreal decided to just put it out of his mind. "What time is it?" he wondered, "I still haven't had breakfast," he thought as his stomach rumbled. So, he went to the closet, grabbed a towel, and started his morning routine of showering and grooming himself.

Today is Ezreal's day off, and the now dressed and cleaned Ezreal was off to enjoy it. No matches, no duties, and most importantly, no Lux bothering him all day. Lux was busy in a grudge match between Demacia and Noxus. It was something about trade routes, and who should control them. Ezreal didn't pay much attention to the actually politics of the Institution of War. All he knew is that every now and then, he had to fight in a match for some cause. He really didn't care why, just as long as he got his free room and board. After all, that's why he finally decided to move into the building.

After eating breakfast, Ezreal decided to take a walk around the grounds. He hadn't ever really explored the Institute. He was always busy doing something or other with Lux, and on the few days he did have to himself, he would usually be in one of the training rooms, improving his already formidable skills. He headed towards the commons area, a large hall in the center of the building that housed the champions.

In the commons, many of the champions were chatting amongst themselves, and there were even a few summoners there, likely discussing upcoming political matches. Ezreal didn't really pay too much attention to what was being said. He was more concerned with exploring the forest outside. Besides, he never concerned himself much with politics. He was only part of the League of Legends because of the amulet he encountered years before. Given the choice, Ezreal would never have joined. Now, though, he fights for the pure pleasure of competition, and the thrill he gets when he wins.

Outside, it was a beautiful sunny day. There was a slight breeze, and the air smell fresh and wonderful. He took off, running for the edge of the woods. He teleported into the branches of a nearby tree. He always loved climbing, and the forest provided an excellent chance for his to get this urge out of his system.

As he continued, he heard voices in the distance. He got curious, and headed towards them. The voices grew more audible as he neared a clearing.

"Explain to me, again, why Beatrice saw you climbing out of that Piltovian's window." Swain demanded.

"Yes, Talon, do tell us what you were doing..." Katarina menaced.

"I- I was gathering information. Ezreal has access to maps that show the layout of every Demacian-allied city, and if I can get ahold of them, it would give us a little bit of an advantage."

"Hm..." Swain thought out loud, "I like your thinking, boy. Katarina, you could stand to learn some things from Talon about intelligence gathering."

"What!?" Ezreal thought, devastated, "How could he do that to me? Was all that really just a ploy to get my information?"

"We will meet again soon." Swain said, heading back towards the champions' housing.

Katarina was glaring at Talon, "Watch yourself, Talon." she growled, turning away from him and following Swain.

Talon headed in the opposite direction, deeper into the forest, with Ezreal following close behind. Talon darted behind a thicket of trees, and was out of sight. Ezreal stopped, searching the brush for him. Suddenly, he felt an arm around his neck, "I knew I heard someone following me." Talon said playfully, reaching his hand under Ezreal's shirt.

He pulled Talon's hand away and turned to him, "I heard what you said to Swain and Katarina!" he shouted angrily, "You're just messing with me!"

Talon looked saddened, something that he rarely did, "Ezreal, I had to say somthing. They were suspicious, and I can't tell them-"

"How do I know that you're not lying now?" Ezreal demanded.

Talon grabbed the boy and pulled him into himself, pressing his lips against Ezreal's neck, "I'm not lying to you," he whispered, his hands sliding down Ezreal's slight back.

Ezreal leaned into him, wrapping his hands around Talon's muscled shoulders, "Talon..." he breathed, "I- I-" it was happening again.

"Sshh." Talon assured, "Just relax," he said, sliding his hands into the back of Ezreal's pants.

"We should get down, out of the tree..." Ezreal said, worried they might fall.

Talon smiled and jumped, carrying the explorer in his arms. Talon landed gracefully, even with the extra weight. He gently laid Ezreal on the ground and climbed on top of him. They removed their gloves, and Talon leaned in to claim his prize.

As the two let their tounges dance between them, Talon began unfastening the clasps that held his clothing together. Ezreal removed his jacket, and their lips separated for a brief moment so they could get their shirts off.

"So," Talon said, smiling down at Ezreal as he ran his fingers down the explorer's now bare chest, "Here we are again."

Ezreal blushed, "But, out here-?"

"Sshh," Talon cooed, "Don't worry. We're too far out for anyone to stumble across us." He smiled misgieviously, "Besides, I don't think I can wait until we get back to your room." he said, burying his face into Ezreal's neck, his hand finding its way to Ezreal's pants. He undid the buttons that held them together and slid his hand down the front, claiming his prize.

Ezreal blushed even harder as Talon squeezed gently, "Ohhh!" he moaned. It felt so good, and he was getting more arroused every time Talon pulled.

Talon began kissing Ezreal's neck, inching his way down Ezreal's slender body. Everything felt wonderful again, and Ezreal felt his pants being pulled away, leaving him lying naked on the grass. Suddenly, he felt warm and wet, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure. He looked down to see the top of Talon's head bobbing up and down. He couldn't make words, all he could do was lay there and enjoy himself.

He was close, and then warmth left him as he felt the pressure again, "Ah!" he yelped, shocked as he felt Talon slide into him.

"Just relax," came Talons mantra, "everything will be fine."

Everything was more than fine. The sun was shining, making the sweat on Talon's body glisten as Ezreal's pleasure began to rise. There was a gentle breeze that brought the scent of the forest flowers with every waft, and the grass beneath them was so soft that it felt almost like Ezreal's bed. Everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: Recall

**Chapter 4****: Recall**

It had been weeks since Ezreal had seen Talon outside of the Fields of Justice, and his life was back to normal. There was one exception; Lux and Ezreal had ended their relationship in a rather spectacular way. Caitlyn, ever curious when it comes to ongoings between Piltovians and Noxians, had followed Ezreal one day after hearing that two were seen drinking together at the Bursting Barrel. What she found shocked her: Ezreal was having an affair with Talon! This was huge news, but Cait couldn't just tell Lux, so she devised a plan.

Late that night, Ezreal was heading back to his room after a long evening with Lux and the rest of her group. As he approached his door, Caitlyn stepped out from her quarters, down the hall.

"Did you have a good evening?" she asked him innocently.

Ezreal didn't turn around, but instead mumbled, "I'm really not in the mood..."

"Oh, Ezzy, I was just asking how your day was." her voice was closer, and before he knew it, Cait's arms were around him and her mouth was close to his ear, "You know, you could have any woman you want-" Ezreal was about to shake her off, "or any man, for that matter." she smiled mischievously as she said this.

Ezreal was speechless for a moment, "W-what are you talking about?" he demanded, spinning around to face her.

"Oh, come now. Don't be coy. I saw you and-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted, pushing her back. Then, he grabbed her, "Come with me!" he commanded, pulling her down the hallway to his room.

Ezreal quietly shut the door behind them, and then turned to face Caitlyn, his face beet-red. He was clearly very flustered over the idea of someone knowing what he'd been doing. "What did you see?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating, his shaking hands giving him away.

"Relax, Ezzy." she giggled, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then what do you want?" He was more calm now that he knew Caitlyn wasn't going to say anything, but he was sure she wanted something.

"Why do you have to be like that?" she said, feigning indignance, "I want to know the details. The idea of two men. It turns me on."

Ezreal jaw dropped, and he nearly fell over, "You're a pervert!" he accused.

"Well, I suppose I could just go and tell Lux what I saw." she said, moving to open the door.

"Wait!" Ezreal exclaimed, placing his hand over hers to stop her. "Sit down," he sighed, "I'll tell you."

An hour passed as Ezreal told her about how he and Talon became involved. He answered her questions, many of them reluctantly, and everything was going well until his room door flew off its hinges in flash of light, crashing into the wall behind them. In what used to be Ezreal's doorway stood a menacing looking Lux.

"You did WHAT?" she bellowed, her wand glowing and her face red.

"Lux, I-I-" Ezreal stammered, unable to find his words.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, raising her wand for another attack. "You betrayed me!" she accused.

"Lux!" Caitlyn interrupted, standing up to move between the two, "Calm down! You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

"Get out-of-the-way, Caitlyn." she ordered. "I have no qualm with you."

"Luxanna Crownguard!" came a voice from the hallway, "You will submit to detainment for aggression against a fellow champion. Put down your weapon."

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, and her eyes widened when she realized that it was one of the Peacekeepers, a special group of summoners charged with keeping the the institute grounds free of conflict. She had no choice but to drop her wand. She couldn't afford to have this incident become public knowledge. She turned back to Ezreal, "This isn't over, Ezreal!" she threatened as the summoner took up her wand and led her away.

Ezreal was stunned. He didn't know what to do now. If word got around that he and Talon had become involved, there could be severe consequences from Demacia and Piltover, not to mention the repercussions Talon could face from Noxus. He put his head in his hands, and his whole body was shaking. "What do I do?" he asked, hoping for some kind of comfort.

"Everything will be fine," Caitlyn assured, showing a tenderness that was rarely seen from the sheriff. "I'll talk to Lux and see if I can smooth things over.

* * *

Ezreal awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating out of his chest. He was in his room, and it was dark. He quickly leaned to his bedside table to light the lamp that sat there. With the room dimly lit, he could see that his room door was in place, and nothing seemed amiss.

"It was only a dream..." he whispered to himself. "It seemed so real..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something at his window. When he turned to look, and intense feeling of dread swept over him as he found himself staring into the eyes of LeBlanc, the Deceiver. She held his gaze for a few very long seconds before turning away, disappearing from sight.

"She knows..." he though to himself. "She wants me to know that she knows..."

LeBlanc had always given Ezreal the creeps, but now he was genuinely afraid of her. She had knowledge that could end his relationship with Lux, not to mention what she could do to Talon for not only consorting with the enemy, but for lying about his motives. Something had to be done, and he got out of bed, threw his clothes on, and headed for the Noxian quarters.

Outside, the hallway was dimly lit. The magical torch lights danced across the marble floors and stone walls. Ezreal crept quietly down the long, winding halls, trying to find his way to the Noxian quarters. He had never been there, but Talon had explained where it was and how to find his room if he needed to. He really needed to.

As Ezreal rounded a corner, he caught a glimpse of a pale-skinned figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face it, but there was nothing there.

"Now I'm seeing things..." he thought. He turned back to where he was headed, and stopped short when right there, within arms length, stood LeBlanc. Ezreal froze in place, his body locked up from fright.

"What are you doing here, Explorer?" she demanded, her face completely expressionless. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

"I-I-uh..." the words wouldn't come out.

"I, uh, what?" LeBlanc mimicked, further intimidating him.

Ezreal cleared his throat, realizing that even a high-ranking Noxian was subject to the laws of the institute, "I think you know exactly why I'm here," he shot back, his voice wavering slightly.

LeBlanc's expression darkened slightly, "You could stand to learn respect for your betters, boy." she said as a wave of pain swept over Ezreal. His vision went black for a second and he nearly cried out in pain. When his sight returned, LeBlanc was gone, and he was alone again.

He took a few cautious steps, and when he was sure she was gone, he hastened to Talon's room. As he approached the door, he noticed that there was a light coming from the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. He gently knocked, and waited in silence.

A few seconds later, a half-dressed Talon opened the door, "Ezreal?" the assassin has a look of surprise that quickly turned playful, "Couldn't wait any longer, huh?" he said, a grin sliding across his face.

"There's a problem," Ezreal said, looking around, "can I come in?"

Talon stepped out of the way of the door, "Of course," he said, "what's going on?"

After the door was closed, Ezreal sat down on Talon's bed, his head in his hands, "LeBlanc knows what's going on," he blurted, "and I don't know what to do."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She's been messing with my dreams," Ezreal replied. "The first time, I wasn't sure, but tonight I saw her outside my window, and again just a minute ago." he started to shake a little, "She attacked me with some kind of magic."

"This isn't good," Talon responded, "but LeBlanc isn't one to throw away blackmail. If she let you find out that she's on to you, that means she wants something to keep her quiet."

Ezreal looked up, "My maps?"

"Could be, but I'm not sure. She and Swain work closely together. He may have mentioned it to her."

"So, what should I do?"

"How quickly can you draw up fake ones?"

"I already have false copies, in case they were to get stolen." Ezreal replied, his mood significantly brightened.

"Well, it might be a good idea to have them available if that's what she asks for." he thought, "It's not wise to refuse LeBlanc's demands. She's really good at causing problems for people, and even the Peacekeepers can't stop her from spreading information around." Talon paused for a moment, "Also, if I were you, I wouldn't mention your encounter in the hall to anyone, either. LeBlanc has ways of getting around the system, and it's best not get yourself on her bad side."

"Right..." Ezreal replied, "I just hope you're right about her."

"Trust me, LeBlanc knows something about everyone worth knowing anything about. She deals in information the way butchers deal in meat." Talon smiled and took a step towards Ezreal, "Speaking of which," he continued, "it seems I have delivery I need to take care of," he said, jumping on the young man.

"Talon, I don't really think we should-" Ezreal began to protest, but Talon was moving fast. They hadn't seen each other in a few days.

In one smooth motion, Talon took off Ezreal's shirt and pushed him back onto the bed. "What else could happen?" he asked, "LeBlanc already knows, and she's not going to waste that information. She's probably already told Swain, and they don't tell Katarina anything."

Ezreal couldn't think of a response, and so he decided that Talon was right. "Okay," he said, grabbing Talon's shoulders and pushing him onto his back. Ezreal rolled on top of him so that he was now in the dominant position. "But tonight, we do things my way."

Talon smiled, and before Ezreal knew what was happening, Talon had grabbed him by one shoulder, lifted him up, and pinned him against the wall. "I like my way better," Talon whispered, his mouth close to Ezreal's ear. Talon quickly pulled Ezreal's pants down, revealing his small, round butt. Ezreal struggled to get loose, but Talon held him firmly in place.

Ezreal wouldn't admit it, but he liked it when Talon took control. It felt dangerous, and Ezreal liked danger. He felt Talon's hand sliding over his thin waist towards his front. "Mmm..." Ezreal let out a light moan as Talon began to pull back and forth.

Suddenly, Talon spun Ezreal around to face him, pulling off his own pants. The two of them were now, once again, naked with each other. Ezreal expected a kiss, but instead found Talon's manhood inches away from his mouth. Ezreal had never actually done this before. Usually, Talon just took care of everything. "Uh..." was all Ezreal had time to say before Talon shoved it into his warm, open mouth.

Ezreal opened his mouth as wide as he could, careful to keep everything away from his teeth. As Talon moved back and forth, Ezreal reached his hand up and began to stroke. When he did this, Talon went from heavy breathing to quietly moaning. "Yeah, that's it!" he said, going a little faster.

After a few minutes of doing this, Talon forced himself all the way down Ezreal's virgin throat, causing him to choke a bit, 'I'm gonna go!" he said, almost shouting. Ezreal didn't know what to expect. He had never been on this end of this kind of thing before. Less than a second later, the hot, thick liquid shot down the Explorer's throat, causing him to gag for a second until he realized that he was expected to swallow it. He did, and it caused him to heave a little.

Finally, Talon pulled himself out of Ezreal's mouth, and knelt to come in for a long kiss, their tounges sliding over each other. Ezreal was still ready for more, as he had not yet been satisfied. Talon knew what the Explorer was thinking, and grabbed him by the hips, flipping him over and pushing his face into the bed.

With Ezreal in position, Talon played with him for a little while, Ezreal getting more and more stiff as he did. Eventually, Ezreal was breathing heavy, clearly turned on by what Talon was doing.

"You ready?" Talon asked.

"Yeah," came the muffled response from the pillows.

Talon, still wet from Ezreal's mouth, grabbed Ezreal's waist with one hand, himself with the other, and pushed himself all the way in.

Ezreal cried out through the pillows as the brief pain washed over him. Seconds later, the pain was replaced by pleasure, and the cries of distress turned into moans of ecstasy.


End file.
